test_najevifandomcom-20200214-history
ShowHide usage/Test cases
Test cases Taken from documentation page at dev.wikia.com Collapsible table Specify the class collapsible for the table. Optionally specify the class nocollapse for specific rows. viz. * Nesting collapsible tables is supported. *: Use class="nocollapse" on the row where the nested table is located to ensure its header row (with the nested show/hide button) remains visible. |align=center| |- !colspan=2|Table with certain rows specified "nocollapse" |- || |align=center| |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|Nested tables |- || |- | xyz || 123 |- | pqr || 987 |- |} |align=center| |- | xyz || 123 |- | pqr || 987 |- |} |- |} Collapsible NavFrame block Use the following class definitions within tag pairs: ; NavGlobal : for placing all and all buttons anywhere on the page ; NavFrame : defines a NavFrame block which is the outer wrapper for using the classes NavHead, NavContent and NavPic ; NavHead : the header where the show/hide link will be placed ; NavContent : block text content that is collapsible (may include a table) ; NavPic : image content that is collapsible * Nesting NavFrame blocks (tags using the NavFrame class) is supported. *: Check that all tags are closed. If you see progressive indentation then that is a symptom of a tag that was never closed. | ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|Nested NavFrame blocks |- || Title of hidden content(0) ... This content is initially hidden and ... contains the previous example --- ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... previous example inserted above here --- | Title of hidden content(0) ... This content is initially hidden and ... contains the previous example --- ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... previous example inserted above here --- |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|''NavGlobal'' DIV placed anywhere on page creates all all buttons |- || | |- |} Magnify and shrink pictures without leaving the article Normally, if you click on the magnify sprite, http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.1/skins/common/images/magnify-clip.png , located at bottom left of a displayed image you are taken away from the article you were browsing to a page in the File namespace where the detail and history for that image can be viewed. The size of the image displayed there may not be the precise size that the author wanted to show the reader. * You can use ShowHide functionality to toggle between a small image and a magnified image in-situ - i.e. without leaving the currently displayed wiki article. * The article text will adjust to flow around the expanded image in whichever way the author has designed it to. * The author may specify the precise sizes of the smaller image and the larger image. This is really just a special application of the NavFrame class but with: # two NavContent div elements instead of just one # a potentially confusing relationship between the "display:none" in-line style and the collapsed in-line class tag # careful placement of so as to disable text-wrap based on whichever image is currently visible Note that using the NavPic class does not yield the same result. Indeed, the NavPic class currently serves no useful purpose. ;Repeating the same two example but using Right instead of Thumb for the image and also floating the Show/Hide button right rather than the default.